Never Let Go
by Unseen Moon
Summary: Harry finds 3 rings when he goes to visit Godric's Hollow in his old bedroom along with a strange man who seems to be more than he appears. Join the quest for the remaining Horcruxes and the true meaning of the rings left by Lily Potter!
1. Prologue

Hello to whoever is reading this. (who are you?)………I don't know what else to say so I'm just gonna type the disclaimer and story. Yeah, I'll do that. No, I'm not weird and I know you were thinking it so don't bother to deny it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related except for the books I got for Christmas but that's a totally different subject so lets get back to…. what was I typing about? Oh yeah! Pink bunnies! No? Disclaimers? Yes? I got it right! Okay, don't sue me because I don't own Harry Potter. There. The disclaimer is done so let's get on with the story!

Summary: Harry finds 3 rings when he goes to visit Godric's Hollow in his old bedroom along with a strange man who seems to be more than he appears. Join the quest for the remaining Horcruxes and the true meaning of the rings left by Lily Potter!

Never Let Go

by: Unseen Moon

Prologue

_1977_

_I'm gonna die!_ was the only thing going through the heads of the thirteen girls the Death Eaters had captured in a raid of Hogsmeade on Halloween. All the girls were huddled together in the center of the clearing except for three 16 year olds at the edge of the clearing. The three girl's names were Lily Evans, Alice Stone, and Patricia Edwards.

Lily Evans was a fiery red head with intense green eyes. Her long hair was in a braid over her shoulder, tied of with a green hair band. Alice Stone was a slightly chubby blonde with the most beautiful sea green eyes in all of England, or so her crush, Frank Longbottom, said. Her hair was loose and just past her shoulders. Patricia, or Tricia, Edwards had short spiky black hair and purple eyes that were so dark they could be mistaken for black.

The three girls were best friends and did almost every thing together, apparently including getting kidnapped together. At the moment the three Death Eaters guarding them were waiting, for what, Lily couldn't tell but she guessed that for the time being she and the other girls were safe.

Looking around Lily guessed they had a chance of escaping. It wasn't a good one though. 100 to 1 her plan wouldn't work. Turning she whispered into Alice's ear, "We're gonna have to charge them."

"You drank the firewhiskey, didn't you?"

"No!" Lily hissed. One of the Death Eaters turned to survey the three girls. Lily promptly ducked her head as the Death Eater's gaze turned to her. Waiting until the Death Eater turned back around, Lily explained her plan.

"100 to 1 we won't survive," Alice noted. Lily nodded in response. "but what the hell, I already told Frank that I love him, so let's do this!"

"Shut up!" a Death Eater glared at them.

"Here's an idea," Tricia shouted back across the clearing, "**YOU** shut up!"

"Why you little…" the Death Eater whom Lily dubbed Dumb came storming over. Whipping out his wand and pointing it between Tricia's eyes Dumb sneered, "Any last words?"

"Yes, actually," Alice replied with a broad smile. "**Drop dead**."

**Thunk!**

Dumb fell over without a sound, thanks to the Silencing Charm Tricia preformed with his wand, revealing Lily standing behind him with a rather large tree branch.

"Good boy." Alice said with a smirk. "Great job, girls."

Tricia and Lily grinned and gave the thumbs up sign. They pulled Dumb into the trees surrounding the clearing and waited for the other Death Eaters to find him missing. The girls didn't have long to wait as one of the remaining Death Eaters stepped into the woods. Lily waited until the trees blocked him from the sight of his fellow Death Eater before she nodded to Tricia. Nodding back, Tricia raised the wand she had stolen from Dumb and sent a Stunner directly into the middle of the Death Eater's back. As he fell Alice tried to catch him but he was way too heavy and he landed on top of her as she fumbled to keep her balance with a loud crash. Lily and Tricia winced as the crash resounded through the woods and into the clearing.

The last Death Eater leapt to his feet and after Stunning the ten girls in the clearing crept into the woods. Lily and Tricia managed to pull Alice out from under the fallen Death Eater and Lily swiped his wand before the last Death Eater got to them. As Lily helped Alice onto her feet, Tricia Stunned the last Death Eater. The girls raced out of the woods and into the clearing to find the other ten girls Stunned. After the girls were revived Tricia addressed them.

"Who else wants ta get the heck outta here?"

The girls roared in response and Lily nodded as Alice said, "Motion passed."

Suddenly, twenty new Death Eaters Apparated into the clearing. As one the Death Eaters drew their wands and made their way towards the terrified girls. The girls took one look at the advancing wizards and darted for cover in the woods. Tricia forced Lily and Alice down as a Killing Curse soared towards them. Spells, Hexes, Jinxes, and Curses were sent flying into the woods after the retreating girls. Cries could be heard as the girls fell victim to the onslaught of spells. As the dust settled and the smoke from the wands cleared, only the Death Eaters were left standing.

"See if there are any left alive." ordered one of the Death Eaters as he surveyed the damage their spells had brought. Before long three girls were brought before him. Nodding he said, "They'll do. Bring them, the Dark Lord grows impatient."

"Let him wait," Tricia muttered. "I gotta hit the can."

Her muttered comment made many of the Dark wizards turn, several of whom drew their wands. Lily and Alice inched closer to her to shield her as best they could. After a little wait the lead Death Eater motioned them to put away their wands. As they Apparated outside of what seemed to be a very large manor Tricia groaned.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"I missed lunch, I've been kidnapped by Death Eaters, I have a wedgy, I'm cold, I'm hungry, I'm tired (did I mention I'm hungry? cause I am), I have just wet my favorite pair of pants 'cause I wasn't allowed a pit stop, and I'm about to see Voldemort, oh yeah Lils, I'm just dandy." grumbled Tricia.

"W.T.M.I.!" Alice said with a shudder. "And you don't have to bite our heads off just because you're PMSing, and don't you dare deny it or blame it on something else. I was the one who missed Transfiguration to run up to our dorm to get you the clean pads, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Tricia muttered. "I get the point."

Alice nodded but before she could respond they were stopped. The Death Eaters waited outside a large doorway until a cold voice bid them enter. The girls were shoved inside the room so suddenly that Lily lost her balance and fell in a heap on the cold wooden floor. As Alice and Tricia bent to help her, a set of black robes came into her view. As one, the three friends slowly looked up into the face that had terrorized England for as long as they could remember. Tricia moved in front of her friends to provide a shield against the Dark Wizard.

Sneering, Voldemort hissed at her, "Do you know why you have been brought before me?"

"No," Tricia said. "Should we?"

Voldemort smirked, "Ah, Gryffindors."

"'Ah, Gryffindors.'" Tricia mocked. "Are you just gonna stand there smirking at us or what."

Alice reached out and put her hand on Tricia's shoulder. That subtle touch reminded her of their position and that without even blinking Voldemort could have them killed. Grinding her teeth, Tricia slowly backed down, she hated losing a fight. Still upset, she decided on glaring at him. Voldemort chuckled, a very scary sound.

"You are here to witness the most powerful wizard gain even more power and strength." noticing the girls faces Voldemort nodded. "Yes. You are going to die, all three of you. I only need one of you alive for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Lily asked.

Her question was never answered though for suddenly Voldemort's head shot up and he snarled for three of his Death Eaters to check the hall. Confused but not ready to question their master they obeyed. It wasn't long before Voldemort snarled for ten of his Death Eaters to find their companions. Just as he was getting impatient, one Death Eater came stumbling back into the room shooting frightened glances over his shoulder and panting as though he had run sixty miles.

"Where are your fellows?" Voldemort snarled, but before the last syllable left his lips a hand reached through the opened doors, grabbing the Death Eater and dragging him kicking and screaming into the hall. The girls shuddered as the man's screams for mercy and help were suddenly cut short.

Noticing that they weren't the center of attention any more, Tricia grabbed her friends and they silently backed away until a Death Eater saw and threw a spell at them. The spell barely had time to leave the tip of the wand before several things happened at once. The girls darted into a nearby closet (a/n: I don't know how it got there just bare with me here people.), Spells, Hexes, Jinxes, and Curses were thrown all over the room as a figure came striding in and cracks were heard as more wizards Apparated into the room to and started dueling.

Alice slammed the door shut to the closet and sealed with a spell. Turning she saw only Lily in the closet with her and realization of what their friend had done dawned on them. Tricia was fighting in the next room, defending her friends as she stood in front of the closet doors blocking the curses sent her way and preventing anyone to come near the closet. Alice moved to unseal the door and help her friend when another sealing charm hit the door, this time from the outside. Tricia had sealed them in to prevent them from coming out and to her aide. Screaming for her to unseal the door and let them help her, Lily and Alice banged on the door in vain.

Outside a battle raged as Light and Dark wizards dueled to the death in a flurry of various Spells, Hexes, Jinxes, and Curses. 17 year old James Potter was back to back with his best friend and ally Sirius Black as he dueled a Death Eater. The boys were forced to break apart as an onslaught of Hexes was sent spinning towards them. James was tackled from behind by a Death Eater. As he fell James slashed behind him with the silver knife he used for Potions class, feeling something warm splatter on his neck and hair he pushed aside the Death Eater and threw a curse at the Death Eater who had Sirius pinned. Looking around he saw Patricia Edwards, a fellow Gryffindor, with her back against the wall defending herself against three Death Eaters at once. Albus Dumbledore had his hands full with the thirty Death Eaters and the cries of the wounded and tortured filled the once still air of the large room.

Suddenly the remaining Death Eaters Apparated out of the room and only those too weak to Apparate, the dead and the Stunned were left. Tricia let her friends out of the closet and they turned to survey the damage their rescue had caused. Walking among the bodies and helping who they could, they slowly made their way through the remains of the battle grounds until Alice let out a heartbreaking cry and scrambled to a body lying on the ground.

Frank Longbottom was gasping for air and stark white as Alice hurried to his side with tears running down her cheeks. Lily hurried over to her friend and knelt to examine Frank. As she knew more of healing than Alice or Tricia, Lily helped as much as she could before Tricia pulled her away with a simple phrase, "There are others who need your help Lily."

Nodding, Lily stood and made her way to a young Auror who was clutching his leg and biting his lip to keep from crying. The Auror's honey blond hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead and his crystal blue eyes were clouded in pain. As Lily moved around helping all she could, she fell to her knees next to a Death Eater no older than 17 who was lying in a pool of his own blood with wide glassy eyes and his throat slit. He had slightly long golden brown hair with chocolate brown eyes that you could drown in. On his right hand's ring finger was a ring that had two hands holding a heart with a crown on it with the heart pointing towards him. His once tanned skin was now pale and cold to touch like the dead witch beside him.

It seemed as though the shock of what had happened finally hit Lily as she let out a wail that turned all heads towards her. Tears streamed down her face as she gazed up at Heaven, silently mouthing 'Why?' over and over again.


	2. Of Rings and Lovers

Hello! It is I, the authoress of this story! Well duh, who else would it be? Okay, last chapter my precious reviewers had some questions and what kind of writer would I be if I didn't answer? That was rhetorical Kitty-Kat, that was rhetorical.

To sugar high water uma: Thank you so much! This story is not only a Spiritual/Romance but also a Angst/Humor/Action/Adventure/Mystery, so it won't always be sad. W.T.M.I. stands for 'Way Too Much Information!".

To Chiichobi: Hey to you too and thanks! For the final time, NO! You aren't my beta anymore! You get the concept? N. O., NO! Just 'cause you're my big sis and I love you to pieces, doesn't mean I'll give you sneak peaks. It has to be a surprise for you, just like with the rest of the readers. Also, I never implied that James killed anybody or that Lily knew a Death Eater and held affections for him. Read the last paragraph. Like I said, you'll have to wait and see like the other readers. On that other note, READ MY BLACK AND WHITE TYPING! YOU **WILL** HAVE TO **WAIT** AND **READ** LIKE THE REST OF THE READERS! You get it now!

Also in the last chapter I made a booboo, the girls and the guys: Lily, Alice, Tricia, James and Sirius, are 16 not 17. Why is this important you ask? Because the timeline is important. Oh no! I've given too much away! Bad girl, bad! Oh well, can't be helped. I get distracted easily just so you know so I might not get the next chapter up until next month. Just thought you should know. Ok, here's me shutting up because I'm babbling, again.

Disclaimer: The only HP stuff I own is in my dresser and they are the six books in the series so far so don't anybody sue me! Whew. OK, I got it out. Now let's move on with the story here folks.

Of Rings and Lovers

_1997_

"I now pronounce you man and wife." the priest announced. "You may kiss the bride."

Bill Weasley gave a wolfish grin and bent down to kiss the newly christened Mrs. Fleur Wealsley full on the mouth. The cheering and wolf whistles that followed were so loud that Harry had to cover his ears. Grinning from ear to ear he clapped along with the rest of the guests as Bill and Fleur smiled and walked toward the wedding cake to cut it.

As the dancing began and couples twirled around on the floor, Harry was not surprised to see Hermione and Ron dancing along with the rest. Sorrowfully he turned to see Ginny sitting by herself, refusing to dance. Mentally arguing with himself, Harry made his way over to her. Just as he reached her she looked up at him and smiled. Just that smile made him want to kiss her, to hold her and apologize over and over again. Sighing and knowing that if he danced with her they would once again be together, and thus putting her in more danger, he turned at the last second to his friends who had just gotten off of the floor, but not before seeing the tears well up in Ginny's brown eyes.

On the dance floor Mr. Weasley was twirling Mrs. Weasley next to Lupin and Tonks. The gentle, loving look Lupin had in his eyes when he held Tonks was enough to make Harry jealous that he could not longer be that close to Ginny again. Turning his attention back to Ron and Hermione, he nearly burst out laughing at the sight of Ron's love struck eyes.

Hermione was wearing a gold colored gown that hugged her figure tightly. Her hair was up with only a pearl drop necklace and earrings for her jewelry. The top was that of a low-cut tank-top with spaghetti straps. Even a blind man( a/n: now I say man because they are less adapt to knowing about love and the like, and that is not a discrimination against men, it's just the truth) could see that Ron was head-over-heels in love with Hermione. On the other hand, Hermione seemed to take no interest in Ron as she chatted with Ginny and Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's little sister.

Looking around, Harry sighed. His eyes drifted towards Heaven as he wondered what his parents wedding had been like. Yes, he had pictures of it but they wouldn't tell him what the dances were, they couldn't tell him why James was covered with wedding cake or what Lily was laughing with Sirius in the corner about. Sure he had Lupin to tell him these things but he wanted more than just the dry recap of that day. He wanted to know everything that happened. Quietly, he wondered what his Mum and Dad were doing right then. Shaking his head he came back down to earth just as Hermione rounded on him, asking, "Tell me you don't agree with this lunatic?"

"Wha?" was all Harry got out before he was attacked by the three girls.

"You can't honestly be thinking of us leaving before the end of the reception!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Zink of Fleur and Bill vill you!" Gabrielle added with a nod.

"I agree with them, Harry." Ginny said. "You have to have at least _some_ fun before you guys leave!"

"Huh?" Harry was utterly confused.

"You know, _fun_._ F. U. N._ You remember fun? It's the thing where you relax and just enjoy yourself. Ring any bells?"

_Is it just me or is Ginny awful pissed at me for some reason?_ Harry wondered. "I know what fun is Ginny, I just don't get what you guys are saying."

"Then let us explain it to you piece by piece." Hermione said patiently.

"We asked Ron when you would be leaving and he said, now this is a direct quote, 'I dunno, whenever Harry says. Though personally I wouldn't mind leaving now.'. Now does that sound like a good brother to you? Also, this is probably going to be the only celebration for a long time to come so why not enjoy it!"

_It's not just me then._ Harry decided just as Gabrielle decided to put in her two Knuts worth.

"Zis is a 'appy day!" the young French girl cried. "Why do you rush to turn eet into a gloomy one? Look at my seester! I 'ave never seen Fleur so 'appy before today! Are you going to try to ruin eet for 'er?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "I just-"

Ron chose that moment to ask Hermione, "Willyoudancewithme?"

"Huh?" Hermione said. Ron turned a bright shade of red and shuffled his feet, mumbling something about good ideas, thinking and girls before Hermione gave him a funny look that shut him up.

* * *

The Golden Trio stared up at what remained of the Potter's home. You would've thought that after almost 16 years the house would've been rebuilt but there it was, just as it had been after Voldemort's attack. Harry was the first of the three to move, stepping towards what remained of his old home. Shortly after he stepped through the front door Hermione and Ron fell into pace beside him. He looked around at house that was rotting from the inside out and thought he remembered playing with Sirius and his Dad at the foot of the stairs he was now ascending.

Walking down the hall upstairs he stopped at the entrance of a room that looked like it had once been painted blue with little designs here and there on the walls. _His old room_. Looking around he noticed a small blue rattle in the corner of the room and some stuffed animals, a stag, a dog, a wolf and a rat, with stuffing coming out of them lying around the room in odd places. That's when he saw something red glinting in the little light that the ruined window let into the room. Bending to inspect it he found it was a lock of red hair that was caught under the cradle near the wall with a strange design on it.

As he bent to pick it up, Ron came into the room with Hermione in tow. Hermione stepped towards him with a questioning look on her face. Without a word Harry held up the lock of hair he had found for her to see. Realization dawned on her as she saw how he cradled it in his hand. That lock of hair was probably the closest he was going to get to his mother, Lily. Ron had a confused look on his face and just as he opened his mouth to say something Hermione grabbed him and pulled him out of the room.

Slowly standing and wandering around the house, Harry saw bookcases filled with different old books, pictures of the once happy Potters on outings, pictures of a man in odd clothing and many other things that brought back memories of his old life. There was the spot that Sirius and his Dad hid from his Mum and Lupin several times. And inside that cupboard he had-well, he had forgotten. Harry didn't have many memories of the days he had spent with his parents but the ones he did he cherished.

He finally came to a stop in a room that looked the most intact. He knew it was his parents room when he saw how it seemed to be divided, one half looked like it would take more that an army of house elves to clean it up and the other half was clean except for a black book and a handkerchief on the night stand beside the bed. Just as he was about to leave the room Harry saw something glinting beside the handkerchief.

Without thinking he reached forward and picked up the piece of cloth. Slowly he turned it over and found three rings sewn into the simple white cloth. Harry carefully set his mother's lock of hair in the handkerchief, wrapped it up and slipped it into his robes pocket. Picking up the black book that also occupied the table Harry read the title, _BIBLE_.

_What is this?_ Harry thought with a frown. Flipping it over, he found his Mum's name inscribed on the back. He opened it to the first page and found a date written in black ink, _November 21rst, 1976_. He shrugged and slipped into his pocket where the handkerchief was nestled.

With one last look around his parent's old room, Harry turned and walked back into the hall. He smiled slightly when he saw Hermione flipping furiously through the books on the bookcase. Ron was peering over her shoulder, trying to see what held the bushy-haired teen's attention. Hermione's lips moved as she silently read the ancient text. Ron looked up when Harry came to stand next to him.

"How long has she been like that?" Harry asked.

"Like what?" Ron responded. "Reading anything within arms reach that she knows the language of or sitting on a rotten piece of wood looking at a how many centuries old text?"

"I heard that Ronald." Hermione snarled as a smile threatened to appear on Harry's face.

"AH!" Ron cried. "She emerges!"

He was forced to duck as Hermione's arm came swinging at him. Again, and again and again. She stopped swinging but Ron kept ducking. Finally stopping, Ron looked around but didn't duck in time to avoid her final swing. Hermione's fist hit him right in on the side of his head. Ron's eyes crossed and his tongue shot out of his mouth and hung there limply. Then Harry smiled. It wasn't a big one but it was the first time he had smiled since Dumbledore died.

"Ah!" Hermione exclaimed. "Are you alright Ron?"

Ron shook his head as if to clear it and said in a slurred voice, "'Mione? Why do ye 'ave three "eads? Iszat why you know evryfing? 'Cause you got three 'eads?"

Hermione looked scandalized at this and promptly grabbed Ron's arm to steady him as he swayed. Harry simply grinned as he noticed Ron wink at him.

"I didn't think I hit him that hard!" Hermione wailed. Ron sat suddenly and looked up at her with a broad smile.

"Hi Mommy!" he said, words still slurred. "Are we gonna 'ave chocolate cake fer my birfday?"

Hermione wailed even louder at this and started wringing her hands.

"Ron, oh Ron!" she cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"We're not gonna get chocolate cake?" Ron asked, looking slightly confused.

Harry grinned even wider at this and gave a small snigger. Unfortunately for him though, Hermione heard. Whirling on him with tears streaming down her face, she shrieked, "This isn't funny Harry! Ron could have brain damage!"

"You mean 'Ron could have even _more_ brain damage' don't you?" Harry said with a small smile.

Ron glared at him from his position on the floor, promising a lot of hurting coming in the near future. He settled his face back into an innocent and confused look as Hermione twirled to look at him and to top it off he cocked his head in a childlike manner. Immediately Hermione burst into tears and hugged him, sobbing about never hitting him again and how she wished he could go back to normal.

"Hermione," Ron began. "The day you stop hitting me is the day Harry kisses Malfoy."

Hermione pulled away from him with a shocked look on her face as Harry's jaw dropped.

"You're okay then?" Hermione asked tentatively. When Ron nodded she sighed with relief, than whacked him over the head.

"Ow!" Ron cried. "What happened to not hitting me?"

"What happened to Harry kissing Malfoy?" Hermione retorted.

"Good point." Ron said sheepishly. Harry shook his head at their antics and turned to go down the steps. Just as he did so a wave of nausea hit him. When he looked up his jaw dropped (a/n: That tends to happen a lot.). A man was walking down the hall in Death Eater robes, a bloody knife hanging loosely in his hand.


	3. Aidan Mackenzie

I'm back! And I bring a new chapter with me! I'm sorry I didn't get to update until now but my Mum wouldn't let on until I got all the chores done. Also, what happened to my reviewers? It's like they vanished into thin air!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Aidan Mackenzie

_1997_

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly. Ron frowned, and following Harry's line of vision, turned to see the man coming towards them. In less than a second he had his wand pointing at the man, who had stopped a few feet from them. Hermione turned, and following Ron's example, had her wand out as well.

"Well," the man said, looking at the three underage wizards. "I certainly wasn't expecting a welcoming party."

The man was tall and had slightly long golden brown hair. His almond shaped eyes had looked black at first but when he came closer, the three wizards could see that they were a rich chocolate brown. He looked to be in his late 30s, with laugh lines just beginning to appear. As he was dressed in a billowy black robe most of his body was covered, but what little was showing was a natural olive tone.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, he now had his wand trained on the man and was on his feet. "What are you doing here and how did you get in?"

"Which one of those questions would you like me to answer first?" the man asked politely. Ron and Hermione inched around the man, moving into a triangle with Harry around the strange Death Eater.

"Start with the first question." Hermione said. "Then you can tell us why you are here and how you got in here without us knowing. We should have heard you no matter how you got in here, this house is so old that everything you step on creaks."

"Alright then." the Death Eater said. "My name is Aidan Mackenzie, I haven't the foggiest idea why or how I got here."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked warily. "How can you not know?"

"May I please sit down?" Aidan asked.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, with you asking me so many questions," Aidan began. "I was thinking this might take awhile. I'm also very tired."

"Why are you so tired?" Ron asked before he could stop himself.

"Therein lays my point." Aidan said with a sigh. He held up his hands, a sign of surrender, and, as smoothly as you can, collapsed on the floor. "I feel like I've aged 20 plus years in just a few moments, growing pains and all. Oh, is this why you were worried? Here."

Aidan held up the bloody knife he had been carrying up till this point. He set it down gently and, pulling off his boots, began to massage his feet. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then at Harry who shrugged and turned his attention back to the strange man.

"Hm?" Aidan looked up, seemingly having just noticed them staring at him. "Oh, where are my manners? Please, sit. There is no need to stand on my account; I was just resting my feet."

"Er," Harry began, confused. "Thanks, I think."

Glancing at each other, the three friends sat down, but not before Hermione Summoned the knife. Once they sat, she began to look over it with a frown. Aidan tugged on his boots, than he frowned. Pulling his boots off again, and raising them so that he was looking up into them, he hit the soles of the boots as if to knock out anything that didn't belong in them.

"Why are you a Death Eater?" Ron blurted suddenly.

"Huh?" Aidan looked confused as he looked over at Ron. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked 'Why are you a Death Eater?'" Ron repeated.

"Now why would-AGH!" Aidan's reply was cut short as a rock came flying out of one of his boots and hit him in the head. Aidan frowned and, turning his attention back to his boots, hit the soles of them one last time. This time two rocks the size of a toddler's fist came out of each boot and hit him on the forehead, one after the other. "Ow. OW! Who put rocks in my boots! Oh, sorry for being rude. I'm not a Death Eater."

"What!" exclaimed the startled teen. "How can you not be a Death Eater when you're wearing Death Eater robes and-"

"Did you just kill a werewolf?" Hermione asked shrilly, cutting off whatever Ron was about to say. The young witch was glaring at Jared and holding up the knife he had set aside, her wand quivering as she pointed it at him.

"May I ask you two questions?" Aidan said wearily. He was massaging his head where the rocks had hit him and was switching between glaring at said rocks and his boots.

"No!" Hermione cried, startling everyone in the hallway. She stood now, her wand still pointing at Caleb, with the knife gripped tightly in her free hand.

"Hermione," Harry began. "Wha-"

"No, Harry." the young witch said firmly. "We have no reason to trust this man. He shows up here without an explanation as to why or how he got here, dressed in Death Eater robes, carrying a silver knife with _fresh blood_ on it and he dodges around the questions we ask! How do we know that he isn't a Death Eater or You-Know-Who in disguise? So tell me, _Aidan_, who are you!" Her voice started out in a normal tone and than raised until at the end of her tirade, she was shouting.

"I already told you." Aidan said patiently. During Hermione's outburst he had listened silently and waited for her to stop so he could speak. "My name is Aidan Mackenzie and I'm not a Death Eater. I honestly don't know why you are being so rude as I have done nothing to my knowledge to make you believe that I'm a Death Eater. I have been completely honest with you and the reason why I 'dodge around your questions' is because you haven't given me the time to answer them all. I had absolutely no idea that black wizarding robes were considered Death Eater robes and I have never, in my entire life, caused harm of any kind to come to a werewolf. The blood on that blade is _mine_; I was recently in a battle and was injured. I did not want to heal my wounds with the blade in me, therefore I took it out. Now, if you would be so kind as to answer a question of mine. Who, on God's green Earth, is you-know-who?"

"How can you not know who You-Know-Who is?" Ron asked.

"Very simply." Aidan answered. "This you-know-who character you're talking about could range from a plumber who fixed a leakage problem at your home, to some batty old lady down the street who thinks she is a lighthouse."

"Every witch, wizard, and Squib knows who You-Know-Who is." Hermione said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh!" Aidan's eyes widened and he smiled, showing a set of healthy teeth. "That would clear up a number of things. I'm not a witch _or_ a wizard. I believe the term you use for someone like me is 'Muggle'?"

"You're a Muggle?" Harry exclaimed. "But you know about Death Eaters and you're wearing wizarding robes!"

"I assure you, I am a Muggle." Aidan smiled slightly. "If you'll excuse my asking, who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said, waving his hand twice so Aidan could see.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione stated in a clipped tone.

"And I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry finished.

"Are you by any chance related to a James Potter?" Aidan asked, cocking his head. The three young wizards started at the name and Hermione once again pursed her lips.

"How do you know who Harry's Dad is if you're a Muggle?" Ron asked.

"Again with the questions." Aidan muttered. "I don't personally know him but I have met him."

"How?" Hermione barked.

"Through the woman he claims to love. You see, she is my foster sister."

* * *

a/n: Cliffy! Mwa-ha-ha-ha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter 'cause it took me ages to get out on paper. I know that it's short but bear with me people, 'cause there's a light at the end of the tunnel.

Or is that a train?


	4. The Rune

Um…hi? ducks flying objects Agh!!! I'm soooooo sorry for waiting so long to post but I had a writers block!! And on top of that I have been spending most of my time helping out at a theater program. Then school began and I'm babbling so I'll shut up and let you read. **Don't skip over the next few paragraphs**.

Just so you know, Hermione isn't being mean or anything, she is just being very hormonal and defensive of her friends. If you recall, almost every time the trio met someone new, it spelled danger for them. **The pairings for this plot are not, repeat, are not going to change.** Remember that.

Aidan will get a girl but I won't reveal who yet. I will tell you that she is from the Harry Potter books, but you don't see her that often.

Draco/OC

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Remus/Tonks

Neville/Luna

I think that covers it. If I figure out any more pairings I'll let you know. Also, I want all the people reading this story to know, this fic is NOT going to solely rotate around the Golden Trio. I repeat, this fic is NOT going to solely rotate around the Golden Trio. It will mostly be centering on Aidan, who is going to have a major role to play.

Thanks to all my reviewers for sticking with me this long and thanks to my big sis this chapter is ready to be read. (And I _still_ don't approve of all your spelling! Or your grammar in places! Yes! I can be _very_ picky. #sniff# Is that so bad? Chiichobi) Well? What are you waiting for? OH!! The disclaimer!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the book series or the movie series titled _Harry Potter_. The only characters I own are Aidan & Ashley.

How was that? Good enough? Well it is gonna have to be, 'cause here we go!!! CHARGE!!!!!!

The Rune

1997

"WHAT!?"

Aidan clapped his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut as the shout echoed throughout the ancient building. When the echoing stopped he peeked open one of his eyes and glanced around. Seemingly satisfied that the three teens wouldn't start up again, he removed his hands from his ears and opened his other eye.

The three wizards stared as though seeing him for the first time. Ron's jaw was opening and closing. It was as if he was about to say something but forgot what. Hermione was at a loss for words as she collapsed into a sitting position with her hands touching the floor, staring at Aidan. Harry was standing stock still, thoughts racing through his mind so fast that he barely had glanced at one and then it was gone.

_He was my mother's foster brother? Well that would explain him being here, but what does he want? He couldn't have come back just to reminisce, could he? But what about the bloody dagger? How did he get in here without us realizing it and why in Merlin's name is dressed like that if he's a Muggle? Why didn't he try to find me until now? How much does he know about my parents? Is he really my Mum's foster brother? Why didn't Aunt Petunia mention him before? What did he mean by battle? _

"How-? Wha-? Did-? Are-?" Harry had so many questions he wanted answered, but he just couldn't seem to get them out of his mouth.

"What is wrong?" Aidan asked, the worry he felt was conveyed through his eyes as he leaned towards Harry. "Was it something I said?"

Their eyes met, Aidan's widened and he whispered, "What year is it?"

"1997." It was Ron that answered.

"Well that puts me in a fix." Aidan said with a sigh. He leaned back into his original position (sitting on his but with his two legs spread out before him) and, looking up at the ceiling, groaned. "But how did I end up here? Where is 'here'?"

"You're at Godric's Hollow." Harry frowned at the man, something wasn't right about him. Aidan sighed again and turned to look at Hermione.

"Do you know anything about ancient runes?"

"Yes." was the cautious response.

"Great! Could you please tell me if there are any markings on the blade that are similar to any runes you know? If there are, it might explain how I got here." Hermione nodded and started to clean off the blood. Aidan turned to ask Harry something but stopped when he saw him starring at his neck. "What is it?"

"Your neck." was all Harry could say. Aidan frowned and reached up a hand to his neck. His quickly pulled his hand away and his eyes widened as he stared at it. There was blood covering it. He quickly reached into his pocket and after pulling out a bandana, wrapped it around his throat. By this time all three young wizards were staring at Aidan.

"What happened to you?!" Ron exclaimed.

"I told you before; I was in a battle and was injured."

"Your throat being cut isn't just something to sit around talking about!!" Hermione said shrilly. "It is something to be fixed!! I don't even know how you can talk in your condition!"

"It isn't that bad." Aidan assured her with a smile. "Did you find anything on the blade?"

"Your throat-" Hermione started.

"-can be fixed later. Have you found any markings on the blade?" Aidan said. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have interrupted you. That was rude of me, will you please forgive me?"

The three wizards just blinked at him. Hermione opened her mouth than closed it to look at her friends. They just shrugged and turned to look back at the strange man sitting in front of them. There was no doubt in their minds that this man was either a lunatic or exceedingly polite.

"Uh," Hermione started. "Yeah, sure."

"Thank you. Any markings?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I didn't finish getting the blood off yet so I can't tell."

"Why do you want to know if there are runes on the blade anyway?" Ron asked after a while.

"Patience is a virtue." was Aidan's simple reply.

"Are you related to any centaurs?" Harry asked with a frown. "'Cause you sure act like one!"

"Not to my knowledge, no." Aidan replied. "I don't know of my lineage."

"You sure are polite!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thank you."

"Hermione, have you found anything _yet_?" Ron whined. "This guy is just a little _too_ polite for me."

"'this guy' is sitting right across from you and can hear every word that is coming out of your mouth Ron." Hermione replied. "Aha! There is one rune on here! I think it means 'shield'. Does that mean anything to you?"

"No, but it might explain why I'm here." Aidan stood slowly then half turned towards the trio. "Do any of you know if there is a hospital close by? I don't feel that well and would like to get my neck checked by a doctor."

"I knew it!" Hermione all but crowed. When the others turned to look at her she blushed sheepishly. "Sorry but it turns out that this rune can actually be interpreted several different ways. One interpretation, as I previously stated, is 'shield' while another is 'suffering'. Rather curious as another interpretation is 'blessed'. I thought that the rune might mean all three but how can you be a shield, suffer, and be blessed all at the same time? Fascinating really."

"That's nice and all Hermione," Harry started. "But could the deciphering of the rune wait until _after_ we get Aidan to a hospital?"

Turning with a frown on her face to look at her friends, Hermione froze when she saw Aidan remove one of his hands from around his neck and give it a slight wave in her direction. His hand was covered in blood. Apparently his wound had been gushing blood while she was rambling about runes. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of all the blood and she gave a short nod to her friends.

"I don't want to risk Apparating to Saint Mungo's with him right now because I don't how it will affect him in his current condition. So the only option is to stop the flow of the blood for as long as we can, at least until we get him to the Muggle hospital near here."

_And hope he doesn't bleed to death on the way._ Harry thought, looking at the strange man that had come crashing into his life.

* * *

Good or bad? Worth the wait or not? Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. It is really easy, all you have to do is click on the bottom left button on the page and type up your opinion. Got it? Great! See you next time! 


End file.
